finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Clean Up of the Month
Hallo alle zusammen! :) Wie dem einen oder anderen sicherlich aufgefallen ist, sind beim „Clean Up of the Month“ einige bereits gewählte Artikel liegen geblieben oder wurden nur unzureichend erweitert. Da das Projekt seinem Namen jedoch gerecht werden soll und es eine wichtige Aufgabe ist, die versäumten CUs nachzuholen, sind nun alle gefragt! Was ist der „Clean Up of the Month“? Das ist das Projekt, bei dem wir Artikel mit wenig Inhalt, die schon ewig vor sich hinmodern, auf Vordermann bringen. Dazu stellen wir parallel zum „Artikel des Monats“ jeden Monat vier Kandidaten auf, von denen einer zum „Clean Up“ gewählt und idealerweise innerhalb des betreffenden Monats von der Community aufgemöbelt wird. Welche Artikel wurden im Rahmen des CUs nicht erweitert und was gibt es nun zu tun? Wir sind alle bereits gewählten CUs durchgegangen und haben nachgesehen, was den Artikeln denn noch fehlt, ehe der CU als abgeschlossen abgehakt werden kann. Daraus haben wir eine Übersichtstabelle erstellt, die ihr weiter unten findet. Bei der Tabelle könnt ihr euch, ähnlich wie bei den Missionen, bei dem Punkt eintragen, den ihr übernehmen möchtet. Habt ihr ihn erledigt, schreibt ihr in die Statusspalte, wodurch dort ein angezeigt wird. Ein Admin wird eure Arbeit begutachten und ein setzen, wenn die gestellte Aufgabe zureichend erfüllt wurde. Wurde sie das nicht, wird der betreffende Admin ein eintragen und euch über den Chat oder eure Diskussionsseite mitteilen, warum und ihr müsst noch mal ran. Wurden alle Punkte eines Artikels vervollständigt, wird er in den Abschnitt „Abgeschlossene Clean Ups“ ausgeliedert, damit man eine bessere Übersicht über noch offene Projekte bekommt, aber gleichzeitig nachverfolgen kann, wer sich wo beteiligt hat. Wenn ein Artikel auf den ersten Blick vollständig scheint, aber noch nicht ausgegliedert wurde, fehlt vermutlich doch noch etwas – aufmerksames Hinsehen lohnt sich in dem Fall also ;) Wir denken, dass für jeden etwas dabei ist und hoffen auf eine rege Beteiligung! Wer ordentlich mitmacht, bekommt am Ende eine spezielle Benutzerbox, die zeigt, dass man bei dieser Aufräumaktion teilgenommen hat. :) Wir möchten alle bitten, sich mindestens einen Punkt herauszugreifen und sich um diesen zu kümmern! Wie geht es dann weiter? Um zu vermeiden, dass sich ein nicht erledigter CU-Berg erneut in dieser Form ansammelt, haben wir beschlossen, aus dem Clean Up ein richtiges Projekt zu machen. Wir haben erkannt (oder glauben vielmehr, erkannt zu haben), dass der Hauptgrund, warum ein CU liegen bleibt, darin liegt, dass wir bislang zu unstrukturiert an die Sache rangegangen sind und es in der Vergangenheit zu wenig Absprachen gab. Viele Autoren sehen auf Anhieb nicht, was eigentlich ausgebaut werden sollte, andere erstellen vorsichtshalber keine Inhalte, da ein anderer schon dabei sein könnte. Wieder andere verdrängen chronisch, dass es diese allmonatliche Gemeinschaftsaufgabe gibt. Hier setzen wir an. Die Projektseite, an der wir arbeiten, wird eine ähnliche Form besitzen wie dieser Forumsbeitrag. Jeden Monat wird zum gewählten Clean Up eine Übersicht erstellt, der man entnehmen kann, was es zu tun gibt. Das schwarze Brett der Hauptseite wird darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ein neuer CU ansteht. Bei der Übersicht kann man sich bei den Punkten, die man übernehmen will, eintragen und kennzeichnen, wenn man die gewählten Aufgaben erledigt hat. Daraufhin wird gecheckt, ob der erstellte Inhalt passend ist und Rücksprache gehalten, wenn dem nicht so sein sollte. Als eine Art Anreiz ist geplant, für besonderes Engagement spezielle Benutzerboxen zu verteilen. An der Stelle können wir auch bekanntgeben, dass Katzii dieses Projekt leiten wird :) Sie wird die Übersichten erstellen, auf diese aufmerksam machen und entscheiden, ob die einzelnen Punkte ordentlich abgearbeitet wurden. Natürlich wird sie auch selbst den einen oder anderen Beitrag beisteuern, jedoch wollen wir erwähnt wissen, dass es nicht ihre Aufgabe sein wird, sich um alle fehlenden Inhalte zu kümmern. Der Clean Up ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und wir hoffen, dass er durch die genannten Schritte in Zukunft auch stärker als solches wahrgenommen wird und alle mithelfen, diese allmonatliche Aufgabe gemeinsam zu bewältigen! Übersicht Sollte bei einer Aufgabe nicht klar sein, was genau zu tun ist, bitten wir, darauf hinzuweisen! Genauso können Anregungen sowie Vorschläge gemacht werden, was bei den gelisteten Artikeln noch erledigt werden sollte. Abgeschlossene Clean Ups Sobald alle Punkte eines Artikels abgearbeitet wurden, landet seine Liste für eine bessere Übersicht hier. Kommentare Ist es eigentlich vorgesehen, dass die Aufgabenlisten irgendwann soweit aktualisiert werden, dass man bereits erledigte Punkte entfernt? Beim Beschwörer beispielsweise sieht es ja auf dem ersten Blick so aus, als sei alles fertig, erst auf dem zweiten sieht man, dass sich noch niemand für FFT eingetragen hat. --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 21:01, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin mal so frei und versuche dir zu antworten. Also im späteren Projekt wird es nicht vorgesehen sein, dass die fertigen Abschnitte entfallen (da sieht man dann an anderer Stelle, ob der CU abgeschlossen wurde oder nicht), aber ich weiß nicht genau wie Norte und Gunni das hier sehen. Eigentlich finde ich es gar nicht so schlecht, dass die fertigen Bearbeitungen hier noch stehen. Aber ich würde vorschlagen hier unter einer weiteren Überschrift (sowas wie: "Abgeschlossene CUs" oder so ähnlich) alle CU-Tabellen einzutragen, die schon abgeschlossen sind. Sodass oberhalb dieser Überschrift wirklich nur noch das steht, was nicht fertig ist. Zwar stellt das Statussymbol es eigentlich gut dar, welche Listen fertig sind und welche nicht, aber man kann es ja noch etwas offensichtlicher machen. ;D --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:53, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Bereits erledigte Punkte sollten nicht entfernt werden, da wir am Ende nachvollziehen wollen, wer sich in welcher Weise beteiligt hat. Ist ein Artikel aber komplett abgeschlossen, wird er entsprechend gekennzeichnet und, wie Katzii es beschrieb, aus der Übersicht noch unfertiger CUs ausgegliedert. Aber guter Punkt, ich ergänz das mal eben. (Natürlich muss man dann bei so Geschichten wie dem Beschwörer evtl. zweimal schauen, warum er noch nicht ausgegliedert wurde. Aber auf den zweiten Blick sieht man es dann auch, behaupte ich.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 07:23, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC)